Talk:Sloars (Type of Creatures)
version]] Before this becomes a fight, lets screencap the English subtitles of Ghostbusters and see how they spell it. In Richard Mueller's Novelization of Ghostbusters it is spelled Sloar on page 178. Now on the other end of the argument is that the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) uses the term Slor. So the debate is, is the term sloar now been retro cannoned to slor? Personally I am going with the notion that even if indeed the video game is cannon to the movie cannon that with two sources against the idea, it seems to be a bit hard to deal with the updated name. So to those out there wanting to add to this, please reply below, but so far references point to Sloar. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Stick with Sloar. The videogame simply goofed. It happens.Maybe make a brief point about the other spelling and even mention it's a probable error in the Trivia section. But I wouldn't give it any further consideration than that. Otherwise keep the article the same. :The deleted comment was mine. I had neglected to sign in before posting Doug Exeter 06:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Due to repeated movement, this article is currently protected Those who disagree with the name convention should talk about it here, not just move it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:29, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous sourcing question in regards to Sloar Article I traded messages with a certain someone one worked on The Video Game and I've been enlightened that all these art samples are actually rejected designs for the Sloars (Type of Creature) . I want to put into the Trivia section, but how should I reference it...as a "primary source"? Mrmichaelt 01:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's a form of "anonymous sourcing" .....No plan for that..... Idea, Say it is From:Anonymous sourcing, Note what little you were given about them(where they worked/department/job title). I think that is a fair citing for trivia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hatred, bile and anger. i dont mean to sound like a dumb fool but im not clear on egons comment on the sloar being "a putrid mass of hatred, bile and anger". Does he mean that the black slime is a mixture of evil energy and bile that the sloar had thrown up? ShandorTheArchitect 14:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Video game click (Timestamp 3:43) As far as meaning, you can see what is happening there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :It really looks like the sloar is spitting then spewing it up. I've been doing some thinking about the Vinz Clortho's description stating the "Many Shubs and Zulls knew what it was to roast in the depths of the sloar that day i can tell you", i have a feeling that theres some connection through Vinz Clortho's quote and the black slime. Black Slime is stated to have caustic properties so the black slime is like stomach acid, do you think theres some connection between the two? I played the game several times, i wanted a second opinion from a Ghostbusters expert :) ShandorTheArchitect 11:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait a minute, wait a minute.... Are you suggesting that the Black Slime is infact in reality Sloar stomach acid?! Ok, I see what you mean, but still quite shocking conclusion there Egon. Actually it follows very well. I am interested in what Mrmichaelt‏ has to say on it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::No, my opinion is that Vinz Clortho was talking in metaphor. Anything to glorify his master. Egon called him that, because how else would a supreme being feel after being locked up for ~70 years against its will? We know Ectoplasm is the by product of the interaction between a ghost and the physical plane. It's no surprise that for a supreme being such as the Sloar, there would be a similar interaction. Here with the Juvenile Sloar being imprisoned on Shandor's orrey contraption, the physical interaction forcibly generated the ectoplasm we know as Black Slime. Since we have a supreme being, the ectoplasm is likewise nastier than a standard ghost's Ectoplasm. Mrmichaelt 04:56, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I see what you mean, that makes sense about the forced dimension aligning and the ghosts forming ectoplasm once in contact in the physical plane. well the sloar is an 'ectoplasmic outsider' so it must have some interaction of some kind. I may have read too literally into Egon's quote. ShandorTheArchitect 08:46, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Look at it this way. Perhaps Black slime and Sloar stomach acid simply share certain physical propertiesDoug Exeter (talk) 11:48, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Zuul --> Zull I changed the line in the quote from "Zuuls" to "Zulls". I know the official subtitle has the word as "Zuuls", but we've got a topic for Zulls (where the confusion is addressed) and I figure it's better to link to that page, which talks about the Meketrex Supplicants, Sloars and Shubs, not the page that talks about the Gatekeeper. Is everyone cool with that? GreenCrayon 08:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't read anything about that old debate in some time. Lets start with the article .... Zull. As for the subtitles.... I find many errors in them as well. What proves your right is Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular page 178-179, however Ghostbusters: Novel on page 120 calls them Zuuls. I like Mrmichaelt thoughts on this before any further action is taken about Zulls, but Zulls is a name of a group or race of people that were victims of Gozer. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Making Ghostbusters, which is the final shooting script, page 132 has it spelled "Zuuls." Since I consider that final script more canon than the two novel adaptations, I'm leaning more toward changing it back. While the Gozerian Servitor comes from the Stylized Version, and thus secondary canon, it is worth noting the TSG section reveals Gozer would "enslave denizens from other planes of existence to do his bidding and aid in his conquests. These creatures feel no loyalty toward the Gozerian, but fight fiercely for him knowing that victory will mean their pact is dissolved and they can return from where they came" It is remotely possible to think Zuul was the last of her race, the Zuuls, and Vinz, the last Shub and Gozer anchored them into these Terror Dog forms until their service was complete and "Zulls" was a typo. Mrmichaelt 01:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::That doesn't seem to hit me as canon either with regards to Zuul being one of the Zuuls (race). The feeling is that Zuuls or Zulls is a race. To me, one thing is clear was the section of dialog we're discussing here was added to only the final script of the movie. Zulls was at the time the chosen term for it because of the confusion the name for the race "zuuls" would have in regards to the terror dog Zuul. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::If we can find a quote/reference about that change, I'll be in agreement. Mrmichaelt 02:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::All I can do at this point is say Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular used that term, and it would be less confusing than the name Zuuls ... but to avoid all this .... rename the article Zuuls (race). We can note all the discrepancies there and be done with it. Not worth the argument time we're putting into it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::On page 125 of Making Ghostbusters notes that in Dan's treatment that Zuul was a other worldly creature type. So there is a chance that this may have remained in later versions of the script. Being that some of the novelization was based on "many" scripts may have played a part in this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:05, November 27, 2013 (UTC)